


leading up to it,

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Before he met Zenkichi, the idea of kissing hours away was foreign.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon/Fujita Zenkichi





	leading up to it,

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Three Sentence Ficathon, except, unfortunately, this is not three sentences. Still, I hit fifty fics, and I'm in the mood for celebrating. Thirty-three for Ayatsuri Sakon! Wow.

Before he met Zenkichi and they got together, he was half sure that he wasn't going to be in love, kiss hours away, and after they first hugged --- then kissed, Sakon knew he was wrong. Unlikely, but it happened, and that was one of the times. 

They kiss; and it’s always something. And when it isn’t, and it never is, then it is.

Something makes it to where they never _just_ make out; something turns into a moment, then to a scene or something obscene, and before he knows it Zenkichi’s pressing hands into the curve of his waist, pressing butterfly kisses into the dips of his shoulder blades – saying something about that’s where his angel wings should be, and really, he wishes Ukon was there so the flush could banish — and holding him close.

And really, with the arm around his waist, he doesn’t mind too much. It's really --- he'll flush too hard if he says it aloud -- nice, anyway. 


End file.
